Hope
by raebailey88
Summary: Fluffy rewrite of the final Emma/MM scene from True North  1x09 . One-shot.


**Title:** Hope

**Author:** raebailey88

**Synopsis:** A fluffy rewrite of the Emma/MM scene at the end of True North. One-shot.

**Spoilers:** True North (1x09)

**Disclaimer:** Once Upon a Time and all related characters are property of ABC and Kitsis/Horowitz. No copyright infringement intended.

**I'm still not sure how the writers justify Emma going from totally walled-up and untrusting to suddenly being compelled to overshare with MM, especially after opening her heart to Graham and having him die in her arms and all, but I like writing for vulnerable Emma. I feel like there's a lot to explore concerning what we don't necessarily see. I'm going to assume there's some inner conflict we obviously aren't privy to and leave it at that.**

"Maybe I should just give up. If they wanted to know me they wouldn't make it so hard to look." Emma shot a sideways glance at Mary Margaret who was seated on the bed beside her folding laundry. The words just came tumbling out and Emma wasn't sure why she had said them or what she expected the brunette to say in return.

Mary Margaret slowly lowered an unfolded t-shirt into her lap and stared at it for what seemed like ages. "Don't give up," her voice came out in nearly a whisper. She shifted her weight on the bed and locked eyes with the blonde beside her. She was shocked at how fond she had grown of this woman who was just weeks ago a stranger. She couldn't shake the feeling that they had met before, yet all Mary Margaret could remember was Storybrooke. She felt a smile creep across her lips and absentmindedly shook her head.

"Mary?" Emma tilted her head and gave Mary Margaret an expectant look.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I… I just… Emma," her voice was soft, but commanded Emma's attention, "don't stop looking. There's always hope." She nodded resolutely and searched Emma's eyes for a response.

"Hope," Emma slowly repeated the word and picked at the quilt on Mary's bed. "Ya know, I told you before that I wasn't in Henry's book. Well, that's not true." She glanced up at her friend before continuing. "I'm supposedly the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. They put me in some magical wardrobe and sent me to the real world so I could come back to save them from the curse. Henry thinks _you're_ my mother." As she finished she turned to look at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact given the ridiculousness of her revelation.

"Snow White has a kid… which means I have a kid?" Mary Margaret cocked her head and grinned. "Gee, you'd think I'd remember that."

"Yeah, you'd think," Emma smirked. Although she rather liked the idea of Mary Margaret being her mother, it was absurd and something Emma would not allow herself to dwell on. She wouldn't give in to Henry's crazy theories, no matter how much she wished they were true.

"Hey," Mary Margaret reached out and laid a hand on Emma's shoulder. "If it _were_ true… if I were your mother… I would want you to know that I'm sorry. No one has probably ever told you that, but you deserve to hear it. I'm sorry you had to go through hell. I'm sorry that no one ever took the time to get to know you, to love you. You deserve so much more than you've been dealt, but look how far you've come, Emma. Whether you acknowledge it or not, you're changing things here. For the better. Henry has someone who _does_ truly love him, Ava and Nicholas were reunited with their father, and… well, I'm glad to have you as my friend." She watched as Emma began to process this. Never knowing how far she could go with her roommate, she immediately wished she hadn't opened her mouth.

Emma just stared, thoughts racing wildly through her head. _Dammit!_ _Who is this woman? What makes her think she knows? She has no idea what hell I went through. Apologizing for something she knows nothing about… it's… it's… dammit! _Tears stung her eyes as she continued to glare at Mary Margaret who offered a weak smile, both unsure of what to do next.

Emma shifted nervously on the bed. _Well, what the hell. _"Thanks," was all Emma could softly reply before the tears slipped down her cheeks and she commenced picking at the quilt. "You're right. All my life I was a meal ticket, tossed back and forth until I was old enough to make it on my own… and I did a pretty good job of it. I had my own place, a good job to keep me busy… but I never had friends. I've never had anyone tell me they were sorry… for anything. And let me tell you, there are some shitty people in my past that have plenty to apologize for." She paused, steadying her breath and making a conscious effort not to let any more tears fall. "If you were… are? I don't know… but if you _were_, you know… I think I would like that. If only fairy tales were real, huh?" Emma smiled sadly and looked up to find the brunette in tears of her own.

"Yeah… if only they were," Mary Margaret scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Emma. She felt the woman tense up, but refused to let go. "I want you to know something. Look at me…" She waited until Emma's green eyes met her own. "I'm not going to leave you. You do what you need to do, but I promise I will _always_ be here for you," she felt Emma try to pull away, so she said it again, "_always._"

Emma began to relax as she searched Mary's face for confirmation. Even though she already knew, she needed to seeit. She wanted so desperately to believe this woman, but even through her desperation she could clearly see the sincerity and tenderness in Mary Margaret's eyes. _Somehow, _Emma thought as she nodded and allowed herself to be pulled closer by her friend, _things are going to be ok. This time is going to be different._

**[END]**

**Thanks for reading! I hope to have some more non-dialogue introspective pieces to come. Please review! :)**


End file.
